


Death is My Name

by Erosaf (Gemstarzah)



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: First Person Point of View, Gen, Hir'a'ax is Firnen, Sad Ending, dragon fire, written before Inheritance was published
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:38:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemstarzah/pseuds/Erosaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative ending to the series. Arya and Greeni likers, please don't hate me!<br/>Set during the final siege on Uru'baen, this is my take on how I once thought things would go. This was written years ago for a contest where a main character must die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death is My Name

_I was fighting viciously in a huge battle against the Empire and so far the Varden was winning. Galbatorix was yet to reveal himself to all of us._

_I leaped past the dying body of a soldier I’d just slain. Tirelessly I tackled another. Then a loud shrieking noise split the air. Wondering what it was I looked up. As I did, the battalion that surrounded me was scorched by dragon fire. I screamed in agony, falling heavily to the ground. My vision slowly failed and the last thing I saw was a blue dragon and black dragon collide._

_And, her breathing grew ragged and more ragged until finally it stopped._

* * *

 

The premonition faded away.

She woke up, very confused and shocked. It was then she realized she was sweating rather heavily.

 _It was just a dream_ , she told herself firmly. _Hang on . . . elves never have dreams._ This realization worried her, especially if it was a premonition. If it was, she had just seen her own death.

She shivered. Hopefully, it would never happen. If it did, there were not many days left in her life.

She knew this because they were marching to Uru’baen that day and were already very close to the city. They would be there by nightfall. All their armor would be worn the whole way in case they were attacked unexpectedly. Nasuada had been clear that this would the most dangerous part of their march as Galbatorix would be sure to know of their approach by now. She knew it would be a hard journey.

A few hours later, they were on the move and she watched as Saphira and Eragon flew in circles overhead. The younger male green dragon also flew overhead.

 _Be careful, Hir’a’ax. You never know what could happen while we’re apart_ , she said.

 _Then you should be up here with me,_ her dragon laughed and soared down towards her.

When they were up in the air again, Arya leant against his scaly neck and said gloomily, _I had a premonition last night._

 _Did it tell the end of the battle we’ll soon be in?_ Hir'a'ax asked curiously.

_No. instead it told me that I may not live to see Alagaesia freed of that tyrant king._

_I will never let anything happen to you, little one_ , the dragon replied, comforting her. _Tell me what happens in that premonition._

She paused when he said this. _I do not know if you are there at the time._ Arya then described the premonition.

The dragon was at a loss for words as he listened. There was nothing he could possibly say this time.

There was a vicious roar and a fireball shot at them. Arya deflected the fireball and saw, to her horror, a fully armored Thorn flying towards them, Murtagh on his back. _Great, now Galbatorix will know our exact location,_ she thought.

 _Thorn’ll be a tough challenge for you but I know you can defeat him,_ she told her dragon.

 _I know I can kill him and his rider if I must_ , replied the dragon, feeling her rage. He roared at the ruby red dragon.

She then heard Saphira bellow rage and soar towards them quickly.

 _Stay away, Saphira. We can deal with this,_ she cried to the blue dragon. She could tell Saphira was not pleased, but the blue dragoness stopped as she saw several men attacking the rear of the Varden’s troop and quickly soared away.

Hir’a’ax flew directly towards Thorn, screaming with rage at the sight of the enemy dragon.

Arya was vaguely aware that the Varden had stopped where they were upon the sight of Thorn and Murtagh. Hir’a’ax then slammed into Thorn and started trying to bite the large dragon.

 _I certainly did pay attention_ , the dragon grunted as he attacked savagely.

All of a sudden, Arya’s deep green eyes locked onto Murtagh’s brown ones and saw sudden shock revealed in the other’s eyes.

 _He never expected the green rider to be someone he met,_ she thought. _I could use this to my advantage._

“Murtagh, stop attacking us. You cannot win,” she shouted. Thorn retaliated and managed to bite deep into Hir’a’ax’s neck. Hir’a’ax bellowed in pain and started to whack at Thorn madly with his armored tail.

When Thorn finally released Hir’a’ax, the green dragon pulled away from the red dragon with obvious effort. There were great holes in his armor and Arya could see his dark blood.

 _Remember the fight, Arya. I’m fine; don’t worry,_ grunted the dragon weakly.

 _No, I’m going to heal you. Saphira and Eragon can finish Thorn,_ Arya said. She reached out and said to Eragon, _Get yourself in there. We cannot fight him anymore. Hir’a’ax ..._

She broke off as Hir’a’ax plummeted to the ground weakly. _Come on, Hir’a’ax. Stop falling,_ she pleaded. She looked at the rapidly approaching ground and managed to leap off the falling dragon just before he crashed into the earth.

 _I can’t; I’m too weak,_ her dragon replied. As they crashed into the ground, Arya felt her gedwey ignasia burn fiercely. She stared at it in shock.

 _No, you can not die,_ she said falling to her knees at Hir’a’ax’s side. She was filled with grief a she looked at her dying bonded partner.

 _I have to, Arya. There is no return for me._ The dragon struggled to raise his head and stared at her with one dark green eye. _You were a wonderful Dragon Rider and I wish I had longer with you._ The dragon lowered his head again and his open green eye closed. _Goodbye, Arya_. With one last warm puff of air, he died.

“Hir’a’ax!” Arya shrieked. She searched in her mind for the familiar link. But, unable to locate it, she knew that he was gone where she could never recall him from. Arya started sobbing softly.

Then, a roar of pain blared through the air and Arya looked up briefly as Thorn turned around swiftly and fled from Saphira and Eragon. The blue dragon saw her on the ground and soon landed. Eragon leapt down quickly and came over to her. He looked at Hir’a’ax and could tell what had happened.

Saphira roared mournfully when she realized what had happened. Arya looked at the blue dragon. Hir’a’ax was her mate, now there was only Thorn and Shruikan left in Alagaesia. _Oh why did you have to leave me. We had barely any time together_ , she thought as she sobbed.

Then she felt Eragon wrap his arms around her comfortingly. “He’s gone,” she said miserably.

“I know, but he will be avenged. Saphira and I are both angered and saddened by this loss.” Eragon knew not to worry her anymore.

“What will we do with him?”

Eragon mentally called, _Nasuada, you can come over here. Thorn’s gone._

When the Varden's leader reached them, Nasuada could tell that Arya was upset by the loss of her dragon. As they did, the elves reached them as well from the opposite direction. The elves had seen Hir’a’ax plummet to the ground, and knew that Arya was a Dragon Rider no longer.

Islanzadi looked at Hir’a’ax and said, “We cannot leave the dragon as he is. I happen to have heard what Saphira did to Brom when he died.”

 _Arya, if it pleases you, I can do the same for Hir’a’ax. It's up to you,_ Saphira said, letting them all hear her.

“I suppose we can do the same, but this time can he be standing up instead of lying down as Brom was?” Arya asked, looking at Saphira.

I can easily do that, Saphira said. She leapt into the air and gently lifted the dead dragon until he was standing. Then, while she still held him, she touched the tip of her nose to the dragons green scales. The dragon let go and Hir’a’ax seemed to stand up as if he was alive, and his wings went vertical.

Saphira started humming and her snout started to glow brightly. A strange liquid seemed to come from her onto Hir’a’ax as she exhaled warmly. It spread quickly along alone him and soon Hir’a’ax was completely covered. Then it started to solidify and when it fully had, it seemed as if the green dragon was made out of hard emerald.

“That was beautiful Saphira,” she choked. Arya was miserable.

That night, when camp was set up within sight of Uru’baen itself, the premonition came again.

She was fighting in the final battle and so far the Varden was winning. Galbatorix was yet to reveal himself to all of them.

Arya leapt passed the dead body of a soldier that she’d just slain. She tackled another soldier tirelessly and fiercely.

Then, all of a sudden, a loud shrieking noise spilt through the air. As she glanced up, the battalion she was in was scorched by dragon fire. She screamed with pain as her vision failed. Falling to the ground, her breathing grew slower and slower until finally it stopped.

The premonition faded away.

She was not happy now that Hir’a’ax was dead, even though she had Eragon and Saphira. It just did not feel the same when she saw Saphira as it used to.

That morning, Eragon came in to see her. She knew he always had trouble with some of his armor, so she gave him a hand to do it all up.

“It’s a pity you are not fighting in the air alongside Saphira and me,” he said. “If you want, you can fly with us.”

“No, I believe I was at fault when I thought Hir’a’ax and I could handle Thorn. It’s my own fault that I am not a Dragon Rider anymore,” Arya said softly.

“What in Alagaesia could make you think that? Even I thought that Hir’a’ax could defeat Thorn.” Eragon was amazed at Arya’s words.

“Eragon, I had a premonition. My mind was clouded over in thought about that premonition’s implications and meaning. I was not really paying attention when Hir’a’ax and I flew over to fight Thorn,” Arya said.

Just then, a horn rang out. Eragon gave her a rather stiff hug and left the tent. Arya hurried to Nasuada’s tent quickly.

“Arya, I want you to fight among the elves again. That is where you will be best,” Nasuada said briefly. “Tell Islanzadi to organize the elves herself, as I must get the Varden ready. I think she will know what to do.”

“I hope we meet again today, Nasuada,” Arya said. She then hurried off to where the elves were gathering. War was coming and they could feel it. None of the elves could not help looking at her as she made her way between them to Islanzadi.

“Ah good. You’re here, my daughter. Now we can join the Varden.”

“Nasuada said that we’re to fight separately from the Varden. She believes you should get us all organized,” Arya said quickly.

Seconds later, Saphira soared over them and gave a wild roar. It was obvious she was not enjoying waiting for her moment to fight Shruikan and Thorn both at once.

“Very well. Arya, you will command one of our battalions. Do what you see is the right thing to do,” Islanzadi said.

 _Without Hir’a’ax, how will I know what to do?_ she thought sadly. _I’ll never really enjoy fighting today at all without you by my side. I am not willing to fight._

As she thought this, she saw the Empire’s troops moving towards them quickly. Her reason for fighting then came back to her. They were fighting for the freedom of Alagaesia.

Hurriedly, she signalled her archers to fit arrows to their bowstrings. The command was instantly obeyed.

When the Empire troops were within range, she shouted, “Loose.” The arrows whirled through the air and killed at least fifty humans and injured ten more.

Then, Arya sent the rest of her battalion towards the oncoming soldiers, herself among them.

As she realized her doom was drawing even nearer, she saw a huge creature flying towards her battalion. Saphira intercepted it and she heard Thorn roar at Saphira angrily.

Taking the chance to run while Thorn was distracted, she hurried into another group of soldiers to fight. A few seconds later, she heard a high-pitched burst of laughter as she tackled a new opponent.

The opponent she was fighting seemed unnaturally fast for a human. He wore no helm. Arya could see his face. He had blood-red hair and teeth filed to sharp points.

“Durza!” she said mockingly. She was shocked that the Shade had returned again, even though Eragon had killed him.

“Yes, it is me, Arya.” Durza gave another evil-sounding laugh as he dodged her stab at his heart. Then, he lashed at her head. Arya quickly scrambled out of the way.

What I he doing here? Eragon killed him, Arya thought in anger.

“I saw your dragon die Arya. You would never have been a good Dragon Rider."

How dare you, Arya thought enraged.

The Shade laughed and then darted away from her. Arya made to follow. Then, a loud shrieking noise spilt through the air. As she glanced up, the battalion she was in was scorched by dragon fire. She screamed with pain as her vision failed.

Why did I not put some wardss around me? I must be about to die, she thought. Hir’a’ax, here I come.

Falling to the ground, her breathing grew slower and slower until finally it stopped. The last thing she heard was Durza’s high pitched evil laugh.


End file.
